Encuentro Casual
by MFFNH
Summary: Después de un día malo, él se queda prendado ante lo más bello que sus ojos hayan visto y todo lo malo de ese día se esfuma. /Está decidido. TÚ SERÁS LA MADRE DE MIS HIJOS DATTEBAYO./ y la alegría aumenta ante los besos de ella.


Hola chicos les tremós un one shot en honor a **ROSA GLORIA** por ser la ganadora del segundo lugar del reto de Octubre Problemas color Naranja del grupo **MUNDO FANFICTIONNARUHINA**.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishimoto sama (que nos tiene con el alma en un hilo esperando el manga) yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro. Puede tener un poco de Ooc, UA

* * *

><p><em><strong>UN ENCUENTRO CASUAL<strong>_

_Autor: Tsuki-chan 99_

_._

_._

"_El reflejo de este mundo no es más que un sueño, siendo sólo el sueño nocturno la realidad. La única cosa que se necesita para cambiar a una persona es la oportunidad de que se encuentre con otra. No perteneces solo a ti mismo. No hay nada en este mundo que pertenezca solo a uno mismo. Todos están conectados a alguien más y comparten algo con ellos. Sean cuales sean tus sentimientos, te pertenecen sólo a ti y nunca serán iguales a los de otro, aunque concuerden"_

Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, estaba muy enojado. Sasuke dijo que el ramen era una porquería. Ese teme tiene escrito un letrero en la frente con "Prohibida la libre expresión". Yo solo le contaba a Sakura-chan lo genial que era comer el grandioso ramen Dattebayo.

Sin querer cruce la mirada con una bella chica. Ella se sonroja levemente y me sonríe. Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Solo estamos ella y yo en el pasillo.

Es una chica muy hermosa su piel blanca, ese cabello negro azulado que al parecer le llega más allá de la cintura, y sus hermosos ojos perlas… creo que encontré al fin a alguien para mí. Me acerco a ella, pero soy un imán de problemas que solo terminan avergonzándome. Es como si hubiera una gran flecha diciendo: aquí esta Naruto ven y avergüénzalo. Soy un caso perdido Dattebayo.

Me tropecé con mis propios pies y para mi desgracia termine enfrente de esa hermosa chica. Bueno, al menos llegue a donde quería. Me levanto y poniendo una gran sonrisa zorruna, prototipo Naruto ¡ja!, me hacerco más a ella.

-Hola, no te había visto por aquí, eres nueva. -Veo que ella se sonroja. Que adorable se ve. –Mi nombre es Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, ttebayo. ¿Cual es el tuyo?

-M-Mi nombre es Hyuga…Hyuga Hinata. Gusto en conocerte Uzumaki-san. –Veo como baja su mirada. Está jugando con sus dedos. Al ver el sonrojo en sus cálidas mejillas, a la vez que el viento jugaba con su sedoso cabello tomándola de forma gentil y dulce, pero perdiéndome en su dulce mirar, me acerco mas a ella. Creo que me enamore a primera vista.

-Solo Naruto ttebayo, me haces sentir muy grande jeje. Hinata es un nombre muy bonito, mmm te diré Hinata-chan, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Claro que si, Naruto-kun. –Ella es tan adorable que me hace actuar sin pensar, como si alguna vez he pensado antes de actuar. Me acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla. Veo como su sonrojo alcanza otro nivel, eso es nuevo ttebayo.

-¿Sabes Hinata-chan?, estoy muy contento que el teme me haya hecho enojar. –Veo rostro con una clara expresión de confusión. –Bueno el Teme ahora no es importante. No me dijiste… eres nueva en el colegio, ¿Verdad?

-S-Si. Estaba estudiando en el extranjero, pero mi padre decidió que era hora de regresar y me inscribió en este colegio porque aquí estudia mi primo. –Ahora que lo menciona creo que me recuerda a alguien, mmm, ¡Bah! no debe tener importancia a quien me recuerda, o eso espero.

-Eso es genial, eso quiere decir que te veré todos los días. ¿Y en que salón estarás Hinata-chan?

-Mmm, según mi horario mi aula es la 202, pero no sé dónde queda y estaba buscándola cuando te vi.

-La 202, mmm, creo que se me olvida algo. –Me llevo la mano a mi mentón, no sé porque me suena ese número. ¿Por qué será que me suena? –Aaahhh yo estoy en ese salón. Kamisama me debe de amar. –Veo el rostro de Hinata-chan, parece contener una risilla, creo que dije eso ultimo en voz alta, esos hábitos no se quitan jamás.

-M-me da gusto saber que estaré en el mismo salón que tú, Naruto-kun. –Sus palabras hicieron que se me iluminara el día. Creo que hasta podría besar al teme de Sasuke.

-Puedo preguntarte… ¿Quién es Sasuke?

-Hee, volví a pensar en voz alta, ¿verdad? Definitivamente soy un caso perdido, Sasuke es mi mejor amigo, es un amargado de primera así que no te le acerques mucho. No se te vaya a pegar con lo linda que eres, sería horrible que anduviera por ahí un Sasuke dos, de solo pensarlo me da escalofríos. Pero no me hagas caso, y dime Hinata-chan, ¿tienes novio?

-Yo, etto, Yo no, no tengo no-novio Naruto-kun.

-Eso es genial dattebayo. –La miré a los ojos haciéndola sonrojar. Siento que ella es la elegida por Kami para mí. -A partir de este momento, serás solo mía y de nadie más, esta dicho y yo nunca retrocedo a mis palabras.

Veo como baja su rostro, y empieza a jugar con sus definitiva es una chica de lo más hermosa. Cuando levanto su mirada y se encontró con la mía, perla contra azul, supe que ella sería mi perdición y definitivamente jamás la dejaría ir. Pero pasó algo que nunca me imaginé pasara en un primer encuentro. Ella acercó su rostro al mío y me da un rápido beso.Aún así sus labios son muy dulces.

-C-creo que no me opondré a ello Naruto-kun.

¡Ella es! Kamisama la hizo sólo para mí. No me equivoco.

-Ya lo decidí. HINATA HYUGA, SERÁS LA MADRE DE MIS HIJOS DATTEBAYO. –Me puse a gritar a medio pasillo y no me importo que me miraran como si estuviera loco. –Es que lo estoy por esta preciosa chica que tengo enfrente.

-Así será Naruto-kun. –Se me acerca y me da un nuevo beso.

Me pregunto si ella ha estado enamorada de mí antes. Pues es sorpresivo que me bese, pero no me niego a eso. Puede besarme cuando quiera.

-¿Que fue lo que dijiste Naruto? -Una terrible aura asesina se siente atrás de mí. Poco a poco me doy vuelta para encontrarme con un Neji muy, pero muy enojado. –Ni se te ocurra manchas la reputación de Hinata-sama. Así que más vale que corras, porque te daré cinco segundos de ventaja y eso agradécelo porque eres uno de los pocos que respeto…está corriendo tu tiempo Naruto.

Ahí supe que si era importante saber a quién me recordaba Hinata-chan. Le doy un último beso antes de correr por mi vida. Si Neji me atrapa, seré comida para mi estúpida mascota Kurama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Y así fue como conocí a la mujer más maravillosa que pueda existir.

Una niña sentada en sus piernas le mira con ojos brillantes de emoción. Había rogado por esa historia y hoy por fin su padre le complacía.

-¿Y esa mujer es…? -Me dice una pequeña y hermosa niña rubia con los ojos perlados. Su padre sólo sonría pues sabía que ella estaba más que enterada. -Dime, ¿Si?

-¿Quien más va a ser? –Sonreía mirando a su mujer en la puerta con una sonrisa. –Es tu madre.

.

.

.

Fin :3

* * *

><p>Espero y sea de tu agrado Rosa gloria, muchas felicidades y muchas gracias por participar.<p>

**ATT.: Grupo Administrativo.**

Kathy, Tsukihime, Paooly y Naida.


End file.
